Hungry Like the Wolf
by 8belles
Summary: What would you get if you mixed a homeless Vet, a Wolf Hybrid, newly budding romance between Hodgelina, and our Faves Bones and Booth? Well, I hope this is the answer. Enjoy.


The call in the middle of the night had led them here. The warehouse, tucked back in the corners of the rail yard was derelict and perfect to hide a body. Bones carefully chose where she was putting her feet before proceeding in the dark. Her LED flashlight was efficient at illumination, but it still paid to be cautious. Booth, her ever present shadow and protector, was right behind her.

The D.C. police had just broken up the largest dog fight ring they had ever discovered. Several dogs were already dead, some dying. Sadly the only option to put the poor pit bulls and other mixed breeds out their misery was single shots to their heads. Seeley winced every time he heard the savage snarls before a service weapon discharged. The inhumanity of humanity always struck him deeply and painfully.

The reason they were there was as the police rounded up all the suspects, some had run to hide. The search turned up living criminals and a skeletonized body. They knew exactly who to call.

Officers had generally directed them to what seemed to be the darkest, dustiest most spider infested corner of the ware house. Seeley held his gun carefully just in case the cops hadn't arrested all the perpetrators. Bones was quietly going about her work, " Booth? Why do you keep twitching like a nervous child?"

" I hate spiders.", Booth said, looking nervously around and shivering.

" Arachnids are one of the most useful organisms on the planet. Did you know if we didn't have spi-", Bones began and Seeley cut her off.

" I _know _how great they are. I just hate spiders like Indiana Jones hates snakes!", he said abruptly.

" Who is Indiana Jones?", Bones asked and looked over her shoulder at him.

" Figures. I thought you may have heard of him. He's an anthropologist.", Seeley baited her.

" Jones… hmmm.. I can't say I know or have heard of a Dr. Jones.", Tempe mused, her brow furrowed in thought.

"No, no, no Bones. He's a movie character who is an anthropologist. Geez, you are so not fun!", Booth said exasperatedly and then turned to the case, " What do you have there?"

Brennan scowled at him and then turned to the skeleton, " Looks like a male, late 50's. On first inspection, looks like he's done some hard labor and had nutritional deficiencies in the later half of his life. However, we have a full set of teeth, so that will be helpful. No sign of foul play."

" Ok, then lets get him outta-", Seeley's comment was interrupted by a small growling noise. His gun automatically leveled a the source of the sound.

" Booth what are you-", Bones protested because the gun was not very far from face, aimed over her head.

" Shhh!", Booth snapped. Bones gave him a dirty look. The growling sound came again from behind a pile of crates, boxes and other detritus, all covered in a thick patina of dust.

Booth pointed at her flashlight, which she had set down, and motioned for her to point it in the direction of his gun. As she did, small footprints were seen in the thick layer of dust. They were dog prints.

Seeley lowered his gun and exhaled. Just dog prints from what appeared to be a very small dog. He chuckled to himself for being so paranoid. Just then a huge shape rocketed through the boxes and crates over Bones and on top of Seeley.

Bones ducked from the flying debris and then quickly stood brandishing her small hand gun she kept for emergencies like this one. What she saw was almost too amazing to believe with her own eyes.

A large wolf-dog hybrid had Seeley pinned to the ground by the shoulders and was vigorously licking his face while he drowned in spit, protesting loudly. The animal easily weighed over 100 pounds and was covered in cobwebs, dust and other dirt. Bones could tell with her scientific eye that she was nursing. That would explain the puppy prints.

Bones couldn't help but laugh, " Need some help there Booth?"

" Get offa… c'mon! Get … gah, I got spit in my mouth!", he yelled trying to push the enormous canid off his chest. " Bones help me!"

" Oh, I get to finally rescue my partner? I need a picture of this first.", Brennan pulled out her cell phone, shined the flashlight on the pair and snapped a picture.

" BONES!", Seeley protested a final time.

" Ok, ok ok…", Brennan replied and walked towards the pair. Suddenly the wolf-dog turned and bared her teeth at Bones. A huge, menacing growl rippled from deep in her chest. Bones and Seeley froze. " Booth, I don't know what do to here.", Brennan said afraid to move to raise her gun. The animal held her in an almost trance, deep amber eyes flashing a temper and great intelligence.

" Down doggie?", Booth tried sweetly. Just then a small 'yipe' sound was heard. The she-wolf forgot what she was doing and jumped off Seeley to go to her puppy. Booth hauled himself upright and made a feeble attempt to dust himself off. It was hopeless and he just chalked this up to another business expense paid for by the FBI.

" What was that?", Brennan said, kneeling to help Booth. She handed him a paper towel from her kit. He took it gratefully and mopped the dog spit off his face.

" I dunno, but if she comes back, I think I'll drown in her saliva!", Seeley replied and as if summoned by him, the she-wolf returned with a puppy in her mouth. She plopped the tiny fluff ball a their feet and panted, tongue lolling as if to say ' look at what I did!'

The puppy sat lopsided, like most do, and looked up at the two people regarding him. The she-wolf seemed a bit more low key as well and sat down herself. Bones and Booth looked at each other for a moment as to decide what the next course of action was. Booth decided that he'd radio to see if Animal Control was here yet to gather up these last two victims of animal abuse. This time the wolf hybrid didn't growl and Seeley made the call, " I have one female dog and a puppy back here. We need someone to pick them up so we can finish our investigation. "

"10-4. We'll get someone back there. ", the radio crackled in response. Bones decided it was safe to resume her bone collecting and turned her attention to the skeleton which was now covered by boxes. She hoped that they had not damaged the bones.

" Keep an eye on our two friends here, ok Booth?", Bones said as she carefully lifted boxes out of the way. Once the bones were exposed, she knelt down to pick them up and place them in labeled bags, happy she had snapped pictures of the scene before the dogs had destroyed it. As she moved the bones, the puppy came flopping over to investigate what she was doing and where the puppy goes, so goes the mommy. Bones regarded the small hybrid with mild disdain. She liked dogs but just not in the middle of a crime scene. Suddenly, she heard a slurping, crunching noise. The mom had consumed a hand of the deceased. " Booth!", Bones said abruptly, " She… she just ate evidence!"

Seeley rolled his eyes, as if this night could get _any_ better. " Well, you know what that means!"

" They're both evidence.", they said in unison.

000000

Animal Control had its hands full, crating surviving fighting dogs, which would be euthanized later. They, themselves were evidence against the men who forced them to fight and would pay the ultimate price. It was a while before one of them found the FBI agent and forensic anthropologist in the far reaches of the warehouse. Dawn was approaching. The man carried a lariat stick, a pole with a loop of rope that could be placed around the neck of the animal and tightened at a safe distance. Bones had finished bagging evidence and now both of them sat good naturedly but a bit impatient with the two animals. Bones was holding the puppy, tickling his chin and Seeley had his arm around the back of the female, absently stroking her head. Her eyes were half closed in contentment. " Someone call the dog catcher?", the Animal Control officer said in a very chipper voice and then stopped cold in his tracks.

Booth looked up at him with a frustrated expression, " What?"

" Do you realize you're holding onto a Wolf-dog hybrid?", the officer replied uneasily. Dogs were always easy to predict but anything with wolf DNA was anything but predictable.

Booth looked cautiously at the hybrid, whose eyes were now fully closed as he rubbed her scruff, and then back at the officer, " A what?"

Bones interrupted, " These animals are the product of the controlled breeding of a domesticated dog with a wolf; probably a grey wolf, _Canis lupus_. "

Booth looked at her over the huge shoulder of the female and then at the officer. He nodded with affirmation of her statement. " Well, we need both of these animals. This big girl here ate some evidence so we need to wait for it to come out the other end. She has a puppy but I don't think they'll want to be separated."

The officer looked incredulously at him, a tinge of fear in his eyes, " Ok, you know what you're getting yourself into here?"

" What?", Bones asked this time.

" Firstly, you don't know how these animals were bred. By looking at her, I'd say she was typical German shepherd stock, but you don't know how 'wolfie' she is. Is she 50%, 75%? She's huge for a female!", the officer began, " And the less domesticated more dangerous she is. She won't take orders like a dog. You need to make sure you're definitely the alpha animal in the pack."

" Oh that's no problem for Bones here.", Booth spoke before he thought.

" What do you mean by that?", Bones replied waking up the puppy and the female. The wolf hybrid whined then growled snapping her eyes open to glare at the Animal Control officer.

" Ok, on three I'm going to try to loop this lariat around her neck. Do you have a cage or something you can transport her in?", the officer gulped nervously. A rumble came from the wolf-dogs' throat.

" You know, I don't think that will be necessary.", Bones got up with the calmed puppy in her hands and looked at the wolf, " HEEL!", she ordered the animal. The hybrid took a very human like look at the officer and turned on her paws to follow Bones back out of the warehouse.

The Animal Control officer whistled a low whistle and Seeley looked at him. " You don't meet a girl like that every day."

" No you don't.", Booth replied and followed after the two ladies and the puppy.

Booth and Tempe folded the back seat down in the SUV making a large spot for the wolf-dog to lie down with her puppy. The animal jumped into the car as if she had been their pet for years. Booth still wasn't happy with the change in attitude the animal showed, suddenly preferring Brennan to him, but as long as Bones seemed in control, he was cool with that. He had no choice.

The bones and other evidence went in too but away from the animals so they didn't eat another piece. Booth closed up the doors and hopped in the drivers seat. Bones stood, a little aloof, watching the Animal Control mop up the dog fight ring animals. " You know, people seem to live vicariously through their animals. ", Bones said softly as she got into the car.

" I know. Big tough guy has to have big tough dog.", Booth agreed and turned on the ignition.

" Did you grow up with dogs?", Brennan asked.

" Yeah, we had a few. Mostly mutts we'd pick up at the shelter. They were all great dogs. Animals teach you patience and gentility.", Seeley waxed poignant for a moment. " How do you know about dogs, Bones?"

" Russ has owned dogs from time to time. I've socialized with them.", Bones answered absently looking out the window. Booth didn't ask any more questions about that particular piece of her life.

" So what are we going to do with King Kong back there and Underdog?", Booth asked after a few moments of driving. They couldn't bring them to the Jeffersonian.

" King who?", Tempe asked him.

" Never mind. We need to clean up those animals and find someplace to keep them. It's 4:30 am.", Booth replied glancing at his dashboard clock. He was getting sleepier by the minute.

Brennan thought for a long moment and then inspiration struck," Hodgins. Call him. He'll have some place we can wash them and keep them."

Booth flipped out his phone and dialed. " Hulllo..?", was the tired voice on the other line. It was Angela.

" Angela… this is Booth. Yes, Seeley Booth. No… how much have you drunk!? Look, is Jack there? Yes please.", Booth pulled his phone away from his ear and gave it a weird look and then replaced it, " Jack! Yes, I know it's early. I have a small problem that Bones said you may be able to fix. I have a new 'pet' and we need to give her and her friend a bath. Yes a bath. No she's not a woman.. Jack get your thoughts…. We'll be over in about 15 minutes. Bye." Booth hung up and realized he was blushing and Brennan was smiling at him. He hated when that happened.

They pulled up in the long driveway to the amazingly huge mansion that Jack Hodgins called home with his lovely fiancé, Angela. It struck a chord in them though as they passed Zach's old residence. Bones averted her eyes and Booth remained quiet.

Jack came out in a very luxurious terry robe and a Cuban cigar in his mouth, hands stuffed into his pockets. He watched the SUV park and Booth and Brennan hop out. " So where's this 'pet' and her 'friend' you were just discussing?" He raised an eyebrow conspiratorially.

" Oh you mean her?", Bones had walked around the back of the SUV and opened the tailgate. Out hopped the massive canid and Bones held the pup. Jack dropped his cigar on the ground.

" Dude… that ain't no pet!", Hogdins recovered his stogie from the ground and brushed off the end absently. The hybrid shook herself as if glad to get out of the car. Dust floated off her long coat.

" Look. Long story, but this animal and the puppy are now evidence belonging to an investigation. We need to clean up these… wolf-dogs and keep them somewhere until the mom passes some of the evidence she ate earlier.", Booth explained. " Do you have a barn or a hose and big bucket we can use?"

Jack thought for a moment and tried to clear the early morning fuzz out of his head. It was obvious the local groomer wouldn't be up at this hour, so that was out of the question. He did have a large barn, which was used for horses long ago when he was younger. The water should still be on there and the watering trough for the horses would make a splendid bath tub for the hybrid. He directed them how to get there. " Do you have any soap and towels?", Tempe asked.

" Uh… let me look.", Jack said and went back into the house.

When he returned, Angela was with him also in a luxurious terry robe and arms full of fancy upscale shampoos and conditioners. She took one look at the hybrid and said, " What a precious baby! And a cutie little puppy too… what a bwaby!" Jack and Booth rolled their eyes. The female and her puppy ate up every syllable. " Wet's go get you two all queened up." Angela kept baby talking the whole way.

Jack turned to the FBI agent who had dark circles forming under his eyes and said, " Want a cup of coffee?" Booth nodded and followed Hodgins into the mansion, closing the door behind him.

The girls and puppy found their way back to the old barn. It had not been used in many years and was also covered by a patina of dust. Old saddles hung on racks, bridles and bits on pegs. The leather had all cracked from lack of polish, but there was still the scent of hay, horseflesh and leather as the entered the building. Angela found the light switch and the tap for a trough and began to fill. She rinsed out the dust and cobwebs first and then let it resume. The wolf hybrid and puppy poked about with curiosity, sneezing here and there from the dust. " I've never bathed a wolf before! She'll be using some pretty _fine_ product too!", Angela seemed happy to have her sleep interrupted. " How do we get her into the tub?", Angela asked as she turned off the water.

Bones looked at the female and said firmly, " Come." She did. Bones wondered if this would work, but she pointed into the trough. The hybrid looked at her, looked at the trough and back at Bones, as if to say ' are you kidding?'

Bones repeated the command and the animal took a large sigh and leaped cat-like into the air and over the trough wall landing with a light splash. The wolf-dog let out a grumble; the water was cold. Angela and Bones, each on a different side began to wet the large canid with the water. Her head hung low and ears drooped as if she was ashamed to be washed by two humans. Brennan related the evening's events to her, the skeleton, the dog fight ring and how this big girl had made Booth her own personal peppermint stick to lick. Angela chuckled at the thought of big tough Seeley being held down by a female animal. How ironic!

The suds and lather were next and the shampoo had an exotic floral perfume. The canid sneezed and looked around the back at the two women as if to say 'Hey, I'm a girl, but not that girly! Have some respect!' The two women giggled at the animal and continued washing. A final rinse made the poor creature look like a half starved animal, all her fur being matted and dripping to her bones. Finally, the wolf-dog had enough and shook vigorously, drenching both women in the process. They yelled loudly; that water **was** cold!

She leaped out of the trough easily and shook again, spraying the puppy in turn who yapped playfully at his mother. He was next into the bath and had to be held by Tempe so he wouldn't drown in the deeper water. Once he was cleaned and rinsed, both animals got a hearty rubdown in lush Egyptian cotton towels with monograms. " We need a brush or hair dryer or something. ", Angela commented. " Let's bring them inside.", Angela noticed the sun rise, " and get us and them some breakfast." Tempe had not noticed how hungry she suddenly felt and agreed. All four moved towards the main house.

Inside, Jack and Booth sat in the monstrously huge French Provencal kitchen with its warm flagstone tile floors, the incredibly huge copper fume hood over the Bertazzoni professional gas range, only one of its six burners going as breakfast was being prepared. Brennan was a bit stunned by the opulence. She'd never been inside Hodgins' house before. A Tiffany crystal chandelier hung over a cream marble covered eat-at island that was big enough to seat 8 adults easily. Angela motioned her to a bar stool, carved of mahogany. Angela has good taste in men, Tempe thought amusedly.

The two canines trotted in, still slightly damp and found the lit gas fireplace near the island a perfect place to lay down. The mother heaved a huge contented sigh as the puppy found a place to nurse. It was quite the domestic scene, Booth thought as he looked at Jack, still in his robe and cigar sautéing sausage and bacon for the non vegetarians. " Dr. Brennan, would you care for an omelet?", Hodgins asked, " I'll even use a fresh pan so bacon grease doesn't get in your eggs."

" That would be nice. Thanks Hodgins.", Tempe replied as Angela offered her a cup of coffee. " When did you learn to cook, Hodgins?"

" There are many things about me you don't know, Dr. Brennan.", Hodgins eyebrows flicked up and down suggestively. Tempe and Angela smiled.

" Actually, basics are about all he can do, Sweetie.", Angela filled in. Hodgins glared at her for ruining his suspense. " But you do it well and it's all I need."

Booth made a gagging motion with his finger. Tempe laughed, which perked the ears of the wolf-dog. " She seems quite attached to you, Bones.", Booth commented, sipping on his own mug.

" I have no idea why. Maybe it's my strong personality.", Tempe said with a playful edge in her voice. Booth flashed the charm smile.

" I bet they're both hungry. Let's see what I have that's suitable for a wolf.", Angela hopped off her bar stool and rummaged in the Sub-Zero double door refrigerator.

" She's a hybrid, not a full wolf.", Bones reminded her.

" Whatever. She's gorgeous and the puppy is darn cute too.", Angela said, her face buried in the fridge. After a few moments, she straightened up, arms loaded. " I think this will do!" and laid out the food on the island.

"Hey, that's my Kobe beef New York strip for tonight!", Hodgins complained. " Hey, did you know they feed those cows beer? What a life!" Jack elbowed Seeley looking for a bit of male affirmation.

" And they live in a box, like veal.", Tempe stuck in for effect.

" Ok, go ruin it for me. But that stuff is too good for a dog!", Hodgins fought back.

" It's good enough for my two guests.", Angela said, " And if that's true about the box thing, I think we'll be getting our steak from some place else.", Angela said and Tempe nodded. Hodgins looked crestfallen but knew it was futile to argue.

" See what women do to you?", Jack complained to Booth, while lifting sausage and bacon on to a plate. Booth smiled in sympathy and thought, yes, I certainly know what women can do to you. He was looking at Bones.

Angela made short work of the steak into nice bite sized chunks and some puppy sized ones too, just in case he was eating solids. She approached the two sleeping canines carefully, not wanting to surprise them and placed the two stainless steel bowls down. The gentle clang of the metal woke the female who sat up quickly, teeth lightly bared. Angela fell back with a small squeak. Booth had his gun in hand. " Easy partner." Tempe said and put her hand over Booth's pistol barrel. The canid relaxed almost as quickly as she had woken and had an apologetic look in her eyes.

Angela smiled and ruffled her ears, " I bet you've been through a lot eh girl?"

The female rose from the floor, which put her at almost hip height on Angela, and took a luxurious stretch, every muscle fiber in her vibrating with the effort. A quick shake and she was ready to eat.

Her fur was dry now and she was a spectacular animal to behold. Her coat was of a medium long length with dark golds and browns. The tips of the fur were grizzled in black and her tail was a long plume. Her head was broad, ears well proportioned and muzzle wide but not stocky. The female's eyes were deep golden amber. It was easy to see she was more wolf than dog.

She carefully sniffed the meat in the bowl and took delicate bites from it, not pausing to chew, but she was not attacking the food either. " Looks like we have a well mannered lady here.", Angela broke the silence after they were done admiring the animal. The puppy trounced up to the bowl and stuck his whole head in. Soft munching noises could be heard. It was hard not to find a smile on everyone's face; everyone except Brennan.

" What's eating you?", Booth asked.

" What does that mean?", she responded then stopped. It was just another one of Booths' silly phrases, " I was just thinking about that load of remains I need to get back and start examining and where is this animal going to stay?"

" I think first she and the pup need a name, then you need to figure out who this animal belongs to.", Angela said as she grinned happily at the puppy eating his beef.

" If my memory serves right, you can own a wolfdog in Virginia with a permit.", Booth volunteered," But in the D.C. area I can almost guarantee that you can't. It's not like she's a German Shepherd with papers."

Hodgins finished up preparing breakfast with toast, eggs, sausage and bacon. He served it with a flourish, "Then lets name the beasts first."

The people pulled up chairs and dug in heartily. At first, there were only sounds of eating from two and four legged organisms. Then the first name suggestion came out, " Emily.", said Angela.

Booth chortled, " Oh please. This is a real wolf, not Disney!"

" Ok hotshot, what would you name her? Killer?", Angela scowled back.

" I suggest Hypatia, an ancient and well known ancient Greek mathematician.", Hodgins volunteered. Angela and Booth rolled their eyes.

" What about you Bones? What do you think we should name the she-dog whatever she is.", Seeley said and took a bite of eggs.

Bones was quiet, interspersed with some chewing of her own breakfast. She gazed at the large animal who was now done eating her food and watching her offspring, " I think Samantha. It means "good listener".

The other three were a bit perplexed, but nodded. It was masculine enough but soft enough too for such a beautiful animal.

" What about the pup?", Jack asked. He was getting a licking from his mom.

"I'm not sure yet someone better take those two outside for some bathroom time. I'm not having that in my house!", Angela became concerned.

" Uh, Babe, It's not your house yet.", Jack corrected her gently,

" Close enough." Angela countered and opened the back door to the expansive yard.

Bones grabbed a garbage bag and followed the pair outside. What goes in must come out, she thought, I bet Hodgins didn't plan on picking through his beef this way. She smirked and watched the two. It was easy against the backdrop greenery of the yard, although it was nicely maintained, how wolves may have looked too threatening, she mused. Too bad the early Europeans brought their superstitious folk tales and excessive competitive spirit to America and wiped out the last grey wolf by the early 1970's.

Samantha sniffed contentedly around in the grass and then made her contribution. Tempe found it easily and scoped it up in the bag. The puppy gamboled in the dewy grass getting himself wet all over again. Tempe had to laugh at the sweet little thing, so innocent and full of life. Booth stepped up behind her inhaling her scent and the fresh morning air, " He's cute isn't he?"

Tempe turned to face him holding the bag of 'evidence' carefully between them, "Yes. I think I'll name him Seeley." Booth gave her a stunned look, then frowned.

" No.", he said firmly.

" Why not? He's cute, fluffy and playful.", Bones let it hang at that, a sly smile on her face.

" You know what…", the trademark finger waggled and a bluff temper was in his voice, " you.. you are just so…. Argh!" He stomped off back to the house just as the little Seeley began to tug at her pantleg.

" What silly puppy?", Tempe bent down and ruffled his ears. He playfully tried to snap at her, making small growling noises, " Just like the big one… full of noise."

Tempe glanced at her watch. It was approaching 7:30 am and time to head to the office. But what are we going to do with the animals, she thought making her way back to the house.

Jack and Angela were cleaning up from breakfast and Booth was sulking over another cup of coffee. The hybrids trotted inside and Tempe wiped the dew off their feet before they got loose in the kitchen. " Here's some evidence, Hodgins.", Tempe gently set the bag on the kitchen counter.

" Ewww… get that off my countertop!", Angela complained.

Jack said again very gently and with humor, " It's not your-" Angela shot him a look, " Yes Dear." he laughed. Angela smiled as he removed the 'evidence' to a more secure location, preferably away from surfaces that were used for food preparation.

" I named the puppy.", Bones said.

" We heard.", Angela said with a smirk. Booth made a face. " Appropriate I think. He'll be big, strong, loyal,…. Cute!" Angela's voice accentuated the 'cute' like a child would say it.

Booth pouted some more and then said grumpily, " So when are we going to work?"

" When we find a place to stow these two creatures.", Bones said, still wondering what they were going to do with them.

" They can stay in the stalls of the barn. They're dry and I can put some food and water in there. I think they're pretty wolf proof.", Hodgins volunteered.

" That's an idea.", Brennan said and called Samantha and Seeley to her. " Let's go you two. To the barn!" The animals complied easily.

" Dude, is she Dr. Doolittle?", Hodgins asked.

" No, but don't ask her, she won't know what you mean.", Booth replied still nursing his pride.

Bones found a stall which was double the size of the others and led the animals inside. She looked around for some bowls and found some old watering buckets which were not in bad shape. Filling them from the tap, she then placed them inside the stall and closed the doors. Samantha and Seeley looked at her strangely, like to say ' why are you doing this?' Tempe made sure the latches were secured properly on the upper and lower doors. Satisfied, she said " Ok you two, be good!" and turned to walk.

Suddenly a huge thud was heard and the rattle of the latches. It made Tempe jump but she kept walking. Another followed and another seemingly louder than the last. A lonesome, heart rendering howl escaped the barn and warbled over the rooftop of the barn. Temperance felt her blood chill and tingle run down her spine. The three ran out from the back of the house to see what was the matter. " What's going on?", Booth asked.

" I put them in the biggest stall and locked them in. She's just trying to get out. They'll get used to it.", Bones tried to rationalize but she wanted to run back and let them out. Then a new voice: little puppy Seeley joined his mother in a howl, a high sweet sound that pricked tears in Tempe's eyes. She couldn't do this.

Jogging back to the barn, Samantha was about to launch herself at the stall door again when she saw Bones. She relaxed her muscles and began to bark out short choppy barks, almost like she was speaking. It was definitely not a dog bark. " Sounds like you're getting b*tched out, Bones.", Booth said coming up behind her with Angela and Hodgins.

She gave Booth a look and opened the stall door. Samantha leaped up on Brennan's shoulders and licked her face, while still making grumbling noises. It definitely sounded like she was chastising Bones for trying to confine them in a horse stall, of all places!

Tempe found herself starting to buckle under the weight of the canine and little Seeley was nipping at her heels. " Ok, ok already!", she shoved the animals paws off her feeling lighter.

" Now what?", Angela asked as Samantha gave little Seeley a licking.

Bones looked at all her coworkers and said with a sigh. " Bring her to the Jeffersonian."

Jack was gracious enough to let Booth and Brennan shower at the house and Angela lent Brennan some office attire. Unfortunately for Booth, Jack was about 3 sizes smaller than him. He'd have to go in with the dusty suit he'd worn last night.

Samantha and little Seeley jumped into the back of the SUV easily and looked around like, ' Hey… where we going?' tongues lolling. " Cam is not going to like this.", Booth said taking his trademark seat.

" Well, she won't have a choice.", Bones replied evenly.

" Just call it bring your obscure hybrid wolf pet to work day?", Seeley cracked.

" I don't know what that means.", Brennan said.

" Never mind.", Booth replied and pulled out of the driveway for another glorious day at work.

Bones asked Seeley to stop at a pet store to pick up a collar and leashes for the two critters. Petsmart decided to open early when Booth knocked on the door and flashed the badge. She picked out two collars, one in a tasteful brown leather for Samantha and a blue nylon one for little Seeley. Two matching leashes completed the look. Brennan looked down the food aisle and grabbed a bag of adult and puppy chow from the shelf. Three bowls later she thought she was done. " Looks like you're in for the long haul?", Booth said dryly.

" If we are going to do this, we're going to do it right.", Bones replied as she paid.

" You have a WHAT?!", Cam raged when Bones told her what had transpired last night. She asked Booth to hold the two animals back away from Cam's office temporarily, while she explained. Samantha almost took Booth for a ride as she tried to follow Bones. It was only with incredible effort he was able to keep her from dragging him down the hallway behind Tempe.

" The female, Samantha, ate some evidence last night. We need to keep them until it comes…. Out.", Temperance tried her most convincing expression and tone. Truth was, she was growing pretty fond of the two canines.

" You have _got _to be kidding me!", Cam said standing.

" We got them approved through security.", Tempe added a little sheepishly. Actually, she had sort of tricked the guys saying they were FBI service dogs in training. One security guard said they must be feeding Wheaties to the German Shepherds to make them grow so large. Tempe said she didn't understand what that meant. Seeley took her by the elbow, smiled at the security and moved her on.

" Let me see these two.", Cam said, still frowning and stepped out from behind her desk. When she saw Booth standing with the two, her jaw hit the floor. Samantha began to whine when she saw Bones. Her tail did not wag like a dog though. She was too dignified.

The two women carefully approached, " This is Samantha and her puppy, Seeley." Tempe introduced them. Samantha's amber eyes were fixed on Cam, evaluating her. Cam was about to laugh when she heard the puppy's name but she stopped. Something in the eyes of that animal told her not to.

" Ok, I can see these are not two normal dogs, definitely.", Cam said and thought she sounded foolish in her ears. Booth gave her a ' yeah- really!' look. " Fine. They stay until the 'evidence' appears. BUT, I do not want this getting out to any other department here at the museum. If they find out…. " she let the thought trail away. Booth and Brennan looked at Cam and nodded, secretly happy.

Bones lead the unlikely visitors to her office, where Samantha promptly took residence upon the couch like a queen to her throne. Seeley leapt futilely below. He just couldn't clear the cushion. Samantha delicately picked up the puppy by the scruff and set him beside her. He gnawed on a throw pillow.

Tempe removed the throw pillow from little Seeley's grasp and handed him a rawhide she had picked up at the pet store. He grasped it happily. Samantha regarded her with a regal air. " Think you're the queen, hmmm?", Tempe asked the animal rhetorically. She was surprised when Samantha replied with a yowl-ruff sound nodding for emphasis. " Well, let me know when you need to go out. " she commented back and set to filling her water bowl and the two food bowls. Little Seeley went straight for the big dog stuff, completely ignoring the puppy chow. " Is that what happened to Big Booth? Went right for the pie?", Tempe laughed as she spoke out loud. Too late, she realized 'Big Booth' was right there.

" Ok Bones, enough with the dog references.", he said harshly and Samantha's hackles rose. A small snarl escaped her lips. " And you!", Booth rounded on the wolfdog, " Enough defending her. She needs no help." Samantha had murder in her eyes but did not move. She was waiting for Tempe, the pack leader to give the order.

" I think you're just jealous I have a new guardian. Down Samantha.", Brennan said with a kind smile and Samantha laid down but didn't take her eyes off of Booth.

He still regarded the hybrid, " Remember, you were licking me first!" Samantha sneezed. Brennan laughed. It was good having a dog here, she thought, like therapy without the annoying questions.

As if summoned by thought, Sweets appeared at the door, " Sweet Mother of God! " and ducked out. Samantha's eyes brightened and gave chase before Brennan or Booth could grab her. " HELP ME!" Sweets shrieked like a little girl on the exam platform where he had been tackled by Samantha. She was playfully gripping his ankle. By the noise Sweets was making it sounded like he was being eviscerated by werewolves.

" Get it off! Get it off of me!", he pleaded. Booth was laughing so hard, he cramped up on the floor unable to breathe.

" Samantha! Down!", Bones commanded and Samantha retreated, slinking apologetically back, tail down. She whined at Brennan. " I don't care if he looked like easy prey, you do not do that!" Tempe scolded. Samantha sank into the floor.

The lab stood dumbfounded. " I do think she **IS** Dr. Doolittle.", Hodgins whispered to Angela.

" No, she's just Tempe.", Angela said and patted Jack on the shoulder.

Booth recovered his composure and helped Sweets up from the floor. The young man swore up and down that this job was truly going to kill him from fright or something else! " What the h3ll is that?", he gestured towards Bones.

" Just She-woman Beast-master. ", Booth said, a chuckle bubbling up here and there. Temep scowled at him and filled Sweets in on the past events. He nodded mutely.

Jack stepped down from his workstation with a report in his hands, " It seems that our hybrid here has stronger stomach acid than the typical dog." He handed the paperwork to Brennan, " There wasn't much left to collect. Except for this." In a plastic bag he held a key.

" To what lock does it belong?", Bones asked.

" A storage facility, not far from your warehouse.", Jack replied.

The place was as Jack has said, back on the seedy side of town. The only difference was that the sun was up for a change. The black SUV carved quietly down the near vacant streets. Inside, there was plenty of sound; Samantha panting and the puppy yapping at his mother. Booth was slightly annoyed, but the dang animal wouldn't stay at the Jeffersonian without howling her head off. There was no choice, their twosome partnership had been changed to a foursome.

" Look, there." Brennan pointed at a run down storage lot that used to be a U-Haul business. Booth pulled into the driveway.

" Didn't Hodgins have any clue on the identity of our victim?", Seeley asked as he shut off the ignition and began to exit the vehicle.

" Without Zach,", Tempe faltered, " It's taking more time. However- " she strengthened as she hopped out," our man was older than I had anticipated. Also the rate of decomp was underestimated. He had not been dead too long and was much older than I had first guessed. My conclusion about no foul play was still correct."

Booth nodded at Bones to get the animals. He was in no way having a psychotic wolf- think in his government issued vehicle. The gas alone was killing him. He wasn't about to have interior damage added to that cost.

Tempe opened the back doors and out popped the two canines. Samantha led the way, proudly but wary. She seemed to know this place but that didn't surprise Tempe. She was discovered here so she must be familiar with the neighborhood. Little Seeley tugged at the leash and flopped about carelessly.

Booth gave a nod to Bones to stay put while he opened the door to the office. Once he had a good look about and determined that nothing was amiss he waved Brennan forward. She took the leads in her hands and marched past Booth. He opened his mouth to complain but shut it again, figuring Underdog would protect her.

The man behind the counter took his heels off his desk and sat up seeing the group assemble in his office. He rolled a toothpick to the other side of his mouth and rubbed his stubbly chin, " Can I help you folks?"

" Yes. We are looking for the owner of the unit which belongs to this key.", Booth said as he flashed the badge at the man and held up the key.

The man took the key, turning it over in his hands. A smile crept over his face, " I thought I recognized that dog."

" You know the person renting this unit?", Brennan asked. Samantha was tense.

" Yeah. He was a regular. Came almost every day. Him and her.", he nodded at Samantha. " Didn't know she was pregnant though.

" How quaint. We'd like to get into that unit.", Booth replied.

"Can't let you. Not without his permission.", the attendant replied.

" 'He', whomever he is, is dead. I think _we_ can.", Booth replied, placing a hand on his hip and showing his firearm. The attendants eyes glanced from the gun to Booth to Bones and then to Samantha. She was searing him with her wolfish amber eyes.

The man began to sweat, droplets forming on his forehead, "That changes everything now, doesn't it?", he laughed uneasily.

" I think so. Come on Bones.", Booth said as the man led them out of the office and onto the lot.

They walked a short distance to a bank of scrolling metal garage doors with peeling orange paint. Samantha began to whine slightly but little Seeley was oblivious. Bones watched her carefully as the attendant took the key and inserted it into the lock. It gave with a click. He handed the key back to Booth, " If you need anything, give me a holler."

As the attendant walked back to the office, Booth looked at Brennan, " Well, here goes nothing." He bent down and lifted the scrolling door. Metal on metal creaked and groaned as he lifted the unit door. Samantha let out a happy bark.

What was revealed was nothing short of amazing and heartbreaking. The storage unit looked like it had become a living space. There was a seedy old brown recliner, tattered rug on the hard concrete floor, a small TV although Booth could not see any electrical outlets. Boxes covered the rest of the square footage except for a taller garment rack in the back. Hanging from it were some plastic suit bags, such as used for air travel. Seeley was intrigued by this and stepped carefully through the artifacts till he reached them.

Putting on gloves, he carefully unzipped one of the garment bags and gasped in surprise: a Army dress uniform with a RANGER patch on the shoulder. " What's wrong?", Brennan said as she heard his sharp breath.

Booth ran his fingers across the patch and slowly it dawned on him that this was an older design. The wool of the dress coat was faded and different from his. This was a veterans coat, he slowly realized. He removed the bag from the uniform, careful not to get dust upon it. It was a World War II uniform, a Purple Heart pinned neatly on the breast.

Seeley pivoted carefully and brought the coat out to the light of day. Tempe saw it and didn't need an explanation. " He was a veteran.", Seeley said with a mournful tone, " He was Col. Jackson." Booth looked at the insignia on the front of the coat and there was the last name and his rank.

" Let's see what else we can find.", Bones said respectfully. Samantha tugged at the leash and sniffed the coat almost reverently.

Suddenly Bones phone rang," Brennan."

" I have the identity of our skeleton.", Hodgins replied

" Yes, we just figured it out here.", Bones replied.

" Aww.. steal my thunder!", Jack whined. " You know about the military and how he got his purple heart and everything?"

" Beat you to the punch. He apparently was living in a storage unit. We're going to figure that out now.", Tempe replied.

" Ok. See you back at the office.", Jack hung up.

Booth was still looking very intently at the uniform coat. When Tempe tapped him on the shoulder he jumped.

" You ok?", she asked him. He had a far-away look in his eye.

" Yeah, fine.", he replied and hung the coat back up.

The afternoon was spent lightly digging through Col. Jackson's belongings. Booth found a box of old war mementos; photos from the battles in Europe, specifically Italy, posed with other men with swaggering smiles, cigarettes hanging from their lips, 30 odd 6 rifles and their Ranger insignias. Booth felt a connection, a kinship to these men who preceded him. A pride welled up in his chest and caught in his throat although he didn't know this man personally, they were both part of something much larger than themselves.

Tempe found a black and white photo of what she assumed was his family. A smiling couple, post War, with a small child, a boy it looked to be. There were a few more snapshots of the child as he grew up, but she couldn't find any more past age 12 or so, she estimated.

They both went about quietly picking items up and examining, trying to get a sense of who this vet was and why he died in a warehouse. A stack of papers rested near the recliner. Brennan stepped over piles of debris both old mementos and newer trash when she found a more recent newspaper. It had been carefully folded back to reveal an article about a young woman in her middle twenties. She was given an award by Georgetown University for an engineering breakthrough. The young lady had an uncanny resemblance to the wedding photo of their deceased veteran. Tempe tucked into an evidence bag.

" I think we're done here.", Booth said as he looked at Bones. His face was somber.

" I agree.", Tempe replied softly. She picked up the leashes of the animals and lead them out. Booth carefully locked the sliding door to the storage facility and headed to the SUV.

"Taps" echoed mournfully over the tranquil, grassy lawn of Arlington. Seely stood at attention in his uniform in front of the flag draped coffin. Tempe and the rest of the Jeffersonian team stood as silent witness to this man's life, which had seemingly been forgotten. Once the music had finished the chaplain read a passage and said a few words. The flag was folded neatly and carefully by the color guard and handed to Seeley. He would be the one to bring it to the granddaughter of this man and explain her connection to him. Seeley took the flag reverently and gave a sharp salute. The ceremony was very comforting in its precision, Tempe noticed.

Once the ceremony had concluded, they had one more errand to run. The story of Col. Jackson was fairly straightforward. Young newlywed man goes to war and returns a veteran and father. The son had grown up and moved away or lost touch, Tempe couldn't put those details together except that his mother had passed away when he was a young man. Perhaps there had been an argument between his father and him but those things left no traces.

Regardless, the son had a family of his own and a daughter. The colonels' belongings showed he knew who she was and had followed her through various achievements in her life, although it was obvious she did not know who he was.

Tempe and Booth were so sad to learn that as he aged he lost his ability to care for himself and with no apparent family to care for him he moved into the storage facility. How the wolf hybrid appeared in his life was still a mystery to both Tempe and Booth. They both didn't want to think of her as some guardian angel, especially Brennan, but it was uncanny how the animal was found and led them to his final refuge.

The SUV pulled up to a prim looking brownstone not far from Georgetown's campus. Tempe and Booth stepped out of the vehicle still dressed from the funeral. Bones had never quite seen Booth in this state of mind. He was all business and formality. Their car ride had been in almost icy silence, something she was not used to from him.

Seeley pulled the acorn shaped brass doorknocker and rapped it a few times. The sharp metallic clack rang out and made Tempe jump. After a few moments, a young lady answered the door. She had honey colored hair pulled smartly back in a ponytail and over her hazel eyes she had rectangular shaped frames perched carefully on her nose.

She looked puzzled by the military man and somber anthropologist, " Can I help you?"

" Ms. Jackson?", Booth said warmly and she nodded, " May we come in? We have some news about your family."

She allowed them in the front door and showed them to the front parlor, this being an older structure when they still entertained guests in such a way. " Can I get you something?", she asked.

" No thank you, Ms. Jackson. We just want to talk to you about your grandfather.", Seeley said. The young woman's eyes went wide. She didn't continue her path to the kitchen but instead sat down as if transfixed by this proposition.

" My grandfather. I never knew much about him. Dad always said they didn't get along.", she said.

" Well, Ms. Jackson…", Brennan began.

" Please, call me Lizzy.", she interrupted.

" Well… Lizzy, that part was probably true although we never discovered the source of their disagrement.", Tempe finished and then the both of them filled her in with the investigation and what they had uncovered in her grandfather's storage area.

Although it seemed to take only a few minutes to tell the tale, Brennan realized it was early evening when they were finished. Booth had given the flag to Lizzy Jackson and there was a final detail to take care of. " The dogs. Would you like to take them?", Brennan asked. She had grown very fond of them and did not want them going to anyone who would not take care of them properly.

" Yes, yes I would.", Lizzy said resolutely, not being overwhelmed by her genealogical lesson this afternoon. " I have a farm about an hour from here, where I actually spend most of my time. I think that would be a perfect place for them both. Where are they?"

Brennan and Booth looked at each other and then back to her. " Come with us."

The sun was setting when they had reached the Jeffersonian. Samantha and Seeley, the puppy, were still very content playing with the other staff of the anthropology department.

When Lizzy walked in, Samantha's head snapped up from her play with the puppy and their eyes locked. She perked her ears and her tail went down. A grumble came from her throat but it was not a threat, more of a canine 'hello'.

Lizzy also seemed to be mesmerized by the hybrid. She quickened her pace until they were looking at each other, Lizzy dropping to one knee. There was a silence for a while when Angela whispered to Hodgins, " If I believed in reincarnation, it's like she's staring at her father or something…"

Lizzy reached out to the hybrid and pulled her into a hug. Samantha leaned into it and pointed her chin over her shoulder. It was a tender moment for a bit until little Seeley nipped Lizzy in the behind. "Ouch!", she exclaimed and ruffled his scruff.

" How much for the doggy in the window?", Lizzy joked and every one chuckled a bit, except Brennan.

"What does that mean?", she asked quizzically. Everyone laughed a bit more as Samantha grumbled and little Seeley laughed a panting smile.

The diner was quiet as Brennan and Booth sat, like they always seemed to end up, drinking coffee and Seeley eating pie. They both were quiet and not terribly conversational because of the events of the day. It was fulfilling to solve a case but also sad at the same time, particularly for Booth.

He sat stirring his coffee, thoughtfully when he spoke," Bones, ever think about what will become of your story when you're gone?"

Brennan met his gaze and thought before speaking, " It's fairly irrelevant isn't it?"

Booth sat up a bit straighter and leveled a look, " So you're totally comfortable with the idea if you died today that in a few years, or less, no one may notice you're gone? You know… no family to keep your memory?"

" Not particularly. My professional work will live on, of course, if that's what you mean.", Brennan sipped her cup.

" No, I mean it bothers me that if we had not stumbled upon that mans body and put the pieces together, his granddaughter would have never understood who he was or what his contributions were.", Booth said, slightly tight.

" Oh that.", Brennan said and became quiet.

" Yeah, that.", he harrumphed, " What if you had never reconnected with your father and then you had kids and they never learned who their grandparents were?"

Brennan shot him a look, " I'm not particularly proud of that. And I don't have kids. So as I said, it's irrelevant."

" Well, I'll tell you, " Booth pointed his fork of pie in her direction before taking a bite," If you parted this world, I'd make sure no one forgot who _you_ are, not just your professional work."

Brennan detected a bit of a blush on his cheeks and let her guard down some, " Well I guess you could bore Parker to death with ridiculous tales of my life. "

" At least he won't forget you.", Booth said, laid some bills down on the table and offered his hand to her. She took it, rising from the table to walk out with her partner, going to create more history in the making.

.

Sam goes to the granddaughter who has a farm. .

23


End file.
